


Pancakes for breakfast

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several years since Sousuke disappeared from Rin's life but one day Sousuke meets Ai, get's in touch with Rin again and from there everything spirals out of his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr, falling in love with their best friend’s partner au. This is a 'what if Sousuke hadn't gone to Samezuka and only ends up meeting with Rin a little further down the line' type of au. This fic ended up being a little longer than I intended so I'm splitting it up.

Sousuke first met Ai at the local gym. The sight of the scrawny boy trying so hard at the weights had at first amused him, and then concerned him as he saw Ai wasn’t using the equipment properly. He’d rushed over to Ai and practically ripped the weights from the boy’s hands before he spoke.

 

“Who taught you to lift like that?” His words had been gruff and angry, though his anger wasn’t really directed at the boy. Sousuke knew, better than anyone, just what could happen if you pushed yourself in the wrong way. His shoulder still wasn’t healed; he couldn’t bear to see someone else putting themselves at risk.

 

Ai had been startled; he’d shrunk back hanging his head and trying to make himself look as small as possible.

 

“Some of the guys who work out here…” Ai was too afraid to point them out then, but Sousuke heard the snickering, caught the amused sneers from some of the other men in the room. They’d done it on purpose and that only made Sousuke even more furious.

 

Resisting the urge to throw the weight he’d pulled from Ai’s hands into the faces of those men Sousuke instead dropped it to the floor, stepping closer to Ai he patted the boys shoulder in a reassuring manner.

 

“You were doing it all wrong, if you carry on like that you could seriously hurt yourself,” his voice was kinder now, though still a little rough.

 

“Really?” Ai had looked up at him in disbelief, he hadn’t suspected those men of lying at all and he looked genuinely surprised at the discovery. The boy’s clear trusting nature had instantly melted Sousuke’s heart and he smiled.

 

“Here I’ll show you.” He’d then spent the rest of the evening showing Ai how to properly lift the weights, figuring out the ideal weight for the boy to start at then spotting for him so he could be sure Ai didn’t hurt himself.

 

Ai smile, when he’d learned he could in fact lift more than he thought when he did it properly, had been beautiful. Sousuke didn’t stand a chance; he’d fallen in love with Ai instantly.


	2. Chapter 1

From then on Sousuke pretty much become Ai’s personal trainer, he just couldn’t leave the other boy alone, and in return Ai helped him with his rehabilitation exercises for his shoulder. There had been no reason for Sousuke to hide it now, Ai wasn’t a part of that past he’d run away from, and besides if they were going to work out together Ai need know least something happen. Ai was sympathetic but didn’t pity Sousuke, and for that he was grateful. Part of the reason he’d hid it from his friends back in middle school was because he didn’t want people to pity him or treat him any differently. Pity would only have made things worse. 

 

Ai didn’t mention the shoulder, nor questions Sousuke’s ability to do things because of it. Instead he would watch Sousuke carefully, making sure the dark haired male did his stretching and strengthening exercises exactly as he should and Sousuke had to admit, having Ai there as his own personal cheerleader was the best motivation he could ask for.

 

Today they were both wrapping up their session early, having made arrangements beforehand to do so. Ai was sat on one of the benches, a towel around his shoulders he dabbed his forehead with a corner of it, taking a moment to catch his breath. Sousuke couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

“So do you have anything nice planned?” he asked conversationally, packing away his own things as slowly as possible so that they could at least leave the gym together. 

 

“Mm hmm, I’m going to meet my boyfriend. He wants to introduce me to a childhood friends he’s recently caught up with,” Ai replied with another one of his beaming smiles that always hit Sousuke right in the heart. 

 

“Oh...” Sousuke already knew about the boyfriend, but that didn’t stop his stomach from twisting into a jealous knot every time he was mentioned. Even though Sousuke had never met him he was sure the ‘boyfriend’ was a complete idiot and Ai would be much better off without him. But Ai always looked so happy when he was talking about him, Sousuke could do nothing. It didn’t help Sousuke’s ire that the boyfriend also shared the same name as Rin, his childhood friend. Just imagining that Ai’s boyfriend was ‘his’ Rin irritated Sousuke in a way he couldn’t possibly explain. 

 

Coincidentally he was going to meet with Rin tonight; he’d gotten in touch with the red head shortly after moving back and after a few weeks of communicating through calls and text they’d finally arranged a proper meet up for some quality catch up time. It had been Rin’s idea too, in fact the red head had seemed quite anxious about it, but Sousuke had shrugged it off as simple nervousness from not meeting for so long.

 

After a few more minutes of idle chit chat while they prepared to leave they discovered they were both in fact heading towards the same train station and so they agreed to go together. Sousuke was more than happy for the chance to spend more time with Ai, even if he already had a boyfriend Sousuke treasured every moment he could spend with the other boy.

 

Just as he was thanking whatever stroke of luck allowed him to spend this extra time with the object of his affection Sousuke found they were also heading towards the same café, only then did a heavy sinking feeling settle in his gut. 

 

His worst fears were confirmed when they stepped into the café and were greeted by an excited, and slightly nervous looking Rin.

 

“Ai! Sousuke!” Rin called, waving his arms wildly at the two looking relived to see them if a little confused that they’d arrived together. Ai and Sousuke both made their way towards Rin’s table, Ai looking mildly confused while Sousuke’s expression was dark and unreadable.

 

“Huh? You know Sousuke?” Ai glanced at Sousuke, then to Rin questioningly. His head doing an adorable little tilt to the side that had Sousuke’s heart skipping a beat.

 

“Yeah…Sousuke’s the friend I wanted to introduce you to…How do you two know each other?”

 

“Sousuke’s the guy who’d been helping me work out.” Rin stared at Ai for a moment, stared at Sousuke then let out a huge bark of laughter as he sank back down in his seat.

 

“So you already know each other. Ah I was freaking out so much about introducing you two,” he sighed, looking both relieved and possibly a little irritated that he’d worked himself up so much over nothing. Laughing softly Ai took the seat next to Rin, giving the red head a kiss on the cheek which instantly perked him up. Trying his best not to scowl or look jealous Sousuke took the seat opposite them. He was happy to see Rin of course; he’d missed his friend but the jealousy he felt ate away at him and would not allow him to be truly happy to see the red head. 

 

“It’s good to see you again,” Sousuke smiled softly, squashing his unreasonable jealousy down into the furthest recess of his heart. He tried not to think about how he couldn’t honestly say who he was really jealous of and instead tried to focus on Rin, his best friend who he hadn’t seen for years. Honestly it looked like Rin hadn’t changed a bit and he felt a tug of nostalgia in his chest. 

 

“Yeah, you too…” Rin smile was a little weaker, almost shy but genuine. He was glad to see Sousuke if a little unsure how to treat the other after being apart for so long. 

 

“Well, I guess you know I’m gay now,” he added with a grin, throwing his arm around Ai’s shoulder and pulling him close.

 

“Yeah,” Sousuke chuckled softly, his smiled warm and accepting. Rin had obviously been nervous about telling him and now he realised the whole purpose of the evening had been so Rin could introduce Ai to him and tell him.

 

“You disappeared before I could tell you….I wasn’t sure how you’d take it,” Rin said softly, his arm shaking slightly though only Ai noticed. Placing his hand on Rin’s knee Ai gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Glancing sideways at Ai Rin shot him a small, grateful smile. 

 

Rin’s words hadn’t really been an accusation or a dig at Sousuke; he was just stating a fact. But they stung regardless and Sousuke couldn’t meet Rin’s eyes anymore. The atmosphere around them suddenly grew incredibly awkward. 

 

“Mmmm…sorry about that,” after his injury he’d had to quit swimming, quit everything he loved. He’d been so afraid of everyone pitying him, of being left behind that he’d run away, left without even saying goodbye to his closest childhood friend let alone anyone else. What he’d been the most afraid of was Rin’s reaction and even now he still couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. 

 

Silence fell over the table, Ai glanced between the other two wondering where this awkwardness had come from. This didn’t feel like the reunion of two childhood friend who’d been so close. There was clearly still a lot that needed to be said but neither of them seemed to be willing to make the first move. 

 

Biting his lip Ai frowned, wondering how best to prod them into action. But maybe a café really wasn’t the place for a heart to heart. With a small sigh he picked up a menu and put on a cheerful smile.

 

“Have you ordered yet Rin? If you haven’t eaten here before I really recommend their omurice, Sousuke,” Ai addressed the two sullen men, breaking the silence and drawing them back to the present.

 

“I didn’t order yet, I wanted to wait for you two,” Rin smiled at Ai, giving his shoulders another squeeze and placing a quick kiss to his cheek before letting go, “but Ai’s right. You might think omurice is just for kids but the stuff here is on another level!” Rin grinned at Sousuke, his usual bravado back.

 

They all ended up ordering the omurice and spent the rest of the evening chatting. Both Rin and Sousuke were careful to avoid mentioning anything further back than high school and even then they just skimmed over the basics. Rin only mentioning his and Ai’s success in the swimming club because that was how they’d met. Ai noticed a flicker of something dark cross Sousuke’s features at the mention of swimming but nothing more was said on the matter.

 

The evening passed rather uneventfully and after settling the check and collecting their things they left the café.

 

“Hey Sousuke,” Rin called the dark haired boy’s attention just as they stepped outside. Before Ai could stop him Rin had clenched his fist and appeared to be throwing a punch at Sousuke, Sousuke’s reactions were swift though and a split second later he retaliated, their aim was way off though and their arms ended up crossing in the air. Then they broke out in their old 'secret hand-shake'. 

 

Ai, realising they weren’t about to start fighting, sigh in relief. 

 

“You remembered!” 

 

“Of course,” Sousuke grinned and then both of them were laughing, the first real laugh Ai had heard from the other two all evening. Now they looked like friends, and Ai was sure things would only get better from here.

 

-

 

Despite Ai’s optimism things did not get better, although both Sousuke and Rin where clearly trying there was still an invisible wall between them. At times they seemed less like friends and more like strangers, awkward and unsure around each other. It hurt Ai to see two people he cared about suffering like that. Both men were miserable and he knew if he didn’t do something to fix it their friendship might break forever.

 

-

 

Firstly Ai needed information. He needed to get them both talking about each other even if it was only to him, and he needed to figure out what exactly was causing this awkwardness between them. Rin would be the easiest, he figured. After all he’d known Rin the longest and by now they were able to share everything with each other. 

 

“Rin?”

“Hmmm?” the red head hummed softly, absently stroking Ai’s hair as they lay in bed together. It was a normal night, both of them curled up together already half asleep but neither of them quite ready to call it a night just yet.

“You’ve known Sousuke for a long time right?” At that question Ai felt Rin tense for a moment, his hand stopping before Rin quickly recovered and went back to stroking Ai’s hair.

 

“Yeah…since we were kids,” he replied, less enthusiastically now implying he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. But Ai wasn’t about to let him off that easily.

 

“Tell me what he was like, what you were like. Sousuke seems so big and serious now it’s hard to imagine him as a little kid,” Ai laughed softly, snuggling closer to Rin, giving the red heads shoulder a small shake of encouragement.

 

“Hehe, he wasn’t always so serious. He was a sweet kid,” Rin smiled at the memory, and Ai felt him relax.

 

“You know how Gou’s birthday is in December right? Well since her birthday is close to Christmas and all that she never really gets a big birthday party, everyone’s always so busy around that time, so Sousuke and I decided to throw her a surprise birthday party.” Rin paused for a moment, smiling as he lost himself in the memory.

 

“Unfortunately I got sick, but Sousuke came around anyway and said we should just hold it in my room. Gou was so excited, happy, she loved Sousuke he was like a second big brother to her and he always looked out for her. Anyway, they both waited in my room quietly, waiting for me to wake up so they could eat the cake and singing happy birthday. In the end Sousuke got sick too and then made me go nurse him,” Rin chuckled, turning to Ai with a small smile. He leaned closer, giving the silver haired boy a kiss on the nose, making Ai go a little cross eyed as he scrunched up his nose, laughing.

 

“It’s late, come on lets go to sleep.” With that Ai knew he wouldn’t get any more out of Rin tonight. But still it was a good start.

 

-

 

“Did you know Sousuke used to swim too?” Ai hadn’t even needed to prod Rin this time; he’d offered the information all on his own, although Ai had been talking about his recent trip to the gym and how Sousuke was helping him build up his strength.

 

“No I didn’t. Did he swim competitively like you?”

 

“Yeah, before I went to Australia for the first time anyway. We were in the same swim club and always competing with each other. He was so into it too, I wonder why he quit.” Rin frowned, looking glum, that secret was another brick in the wall between them. There was so much Sousuke hadn’t told him and so much he still didn’t know. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll tell you one day…just give it time,” Ai tried to sound reassuring, tried not to sound guilty because he was sure he knew why. But he couldn’t tell Rin, he couldn’t betray Sousuke’s trust like that, although now he had a very good idea of the main cause of the rift between Sousuke and Rin. 

 

-

 

“Have you told Rin about your shoulder?” Ai asked looking up at Sousuke with those wide, innocent eyes Sousuke could not lie to.

 

“No.” Ai was far more perceptive than Sousuke had given him credit for and he was starting to regret ever telling him about his shoulder in the first place. What if he blabbed about it to Rin? Had he already?

 

“Why?” Sousuke shifted uncomfortably, he really didn’t want to answer that but Ai was still staring at him with those big blue eyes, gently drawing the truth out of him.

 

“I couldn’t…” his hands curled into fists on top of the table, his whole body tense. He looked away from Ai, gritting his teeth. Just the thought of telling Rin still mad him so nervous, so scared. 

 

“Sousuke,” gently Ai placed his hand over Sousuke’s fist. The dark haired male flinched at the touch, almost pulled his hand back but he managed to stop himself. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, fingers uncurling and then wrapping around Ai’s hand. He said nothing for a moment, but Ai could feel the tension leaving Sousuke’s body through that touch so he remained silent.

 

“We were in the same swim club for a while, when we were kids,” slowly opening his eyes Sousuke met Ai’s steady gaze again, unwavering.

 

“I loved swimming with Rin, I loved watching him swim, I wanted to always swim with him. “ Ai smiled, giving Sousuke’s hand an understanding squeeze. He understood Sousuke’s feelings in that regard better than anyone else and Ai’s heart ached for him.

 

“But then…he drifted away from me, he went to the Iwatobi club, went to Australia and went so far out of my reach. I pushed myself so hard to try and keep up with him, I wanted to surprise him with how good I’d gotten when he came back. But then I hurt my shoulder, I couldn’t swim anymore. I couldn’t stand the thought of him coming back and seeing me like that, pitying me, swimming without me and leaving me behind….so I left.”

 

It was the first time Sousuke had spoken the truth out loud to anyone. He expected Ai to laugh at him, call him foolish. Instead the other boy squeezed his hand again, leaning across the table towards him.

 

“You know I used to be really bad at swimming, my times were some of the worst in the club,” the sudden change in subject caught Sousuke off guard, unsure how to respond he just gave a small nod encouraging Ai to continue.

 

“Even so I still wanted to swim in the relay with Rin. I admired him so much, watching him swim made me want to try my best, be better, but I just couldn’t improve I thought I’d never get to swim with him. He was so close to me and yet he felt so far out of reach,” a sad smile flickered across Ai’s lips and Sousuke understood why Ai was suddenly telling him about his past.

 

“But even so Rin always believed I could improve, he was always cheering me on and encouraging me and in the end I did get to swim in that relay with him. Rin never stopped believing in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. I’m sure he still believes in you too,” Ai smiled, and Sousuke for once, felt a sense of relief well inside him, and a sense of hope. 

 

“You know, I’ve never seen you swim,” he grinned, causing Ai to give a little flustered laugh.

 

“I haven’t practiced seriously for a long time, I’ve probably gone back to being awful now.”

 

-

After the meeting in the café Rin and Sousuke had mostly kept in touch through e-mails and phone calls, not that they were really trying to avoid each other but both were aware of the awkwardness between them and were reluctant to face it.

 

Still, they couldn’t avoid each other forever and with Ai spending so much time with Sousuke too Rin, at least knew he had to try.

 

So they’d arranged to meet up in a coffee shop, which Rin quickly realised was a bad idea as it forced them to talk since there was really nothing better to do.

 

“So…what are you doing now?” Nursing his coffee nervously Rin’s gaze constantly shifted from Sousuke to the pictures on the wall and the other customers huddled around their own tables and then back to Sousuke. He really was struggling on where he should direct his gaze.

 

“Oh you know, nothing important,” Sousuke shrugged, giving a very brief explanation of what he was doing job wise which really told Rin nothing. What had Sousuke studied at University? What had his favourite subject been? Why had he stopped swimming? These were all question Rin wanted answers too but didn’t dare ask. 

 

“Oh…that’s nice…” he replied lamely, taking a sip from his coffee so he wouldn’t have to say anymore.

 

Those unspoken questions still hung heavily around them, there was so much Sousuke also wanted to ask. What had happened to Rin in Australia? What had happend to him when he came back to Japan? But those questions would only lead to more awkward question, ones that Sousuke was not prepared to answer. 

 

“Thank for looking after Ai by the way,” Rin piped up when finally the silence got too much for him and Sousuke didn’t offer any words of his own.

 

Looking up from his own coffee Ai’s name seemed to grab Sousuke’s attention.

 

“He told me how you saved him from giving himself an injury, and now you’re helping him train properly,” Rin smiled gratefully and Sousuke gave a small nod in reply.

 

“It’s no big deal, I could just stand there and watch him hurt himself, besides he’s a good kid,” hearing Sousuke speak so fondly of Ai made Rin’s smile grow. At least they had one thing they could talk about normally. Well Ai was fairly new, and wasn’t a part of their shared past so he was a safe topic.

 

“He’s really cute right? He’s such a sweetheart, he stood by my even when I was a total jerk too,” Rin said proudly, Sousuke could practically see the little love hearts floating from him and couldn’t help but snort.

 

“Sweetheart?” he laughed, causing Rin to blush self-consciously.

 

“What, he is,” Rin defended huffily, which only made Sousuke laugh more.

 

“Sure, he is nice,” Sousuke agreed.

 

“What about you? Got a cute girl?”

 

“No,” Sousuke answered the question bluntly.

 

“Hmm, then a cute boy maybe?”

 

“N…no,” at that Sousuke faltered, only a little but it was enough to make Rin smirk.

 

“Oooooh, then someone you have your eye on hmm?” he grinned, sitting back in his chair looking down at Sousuke with that infuriating, knowing grin.

 

“Oh shut up,” Sousuke huffed, taking a sip from his coffee which by now had gone cold.

 

“This coffee is gross,” he muttered, glaring at his mug.

 

“Yeah, it is pretty awful,” Rin agreed, he’d only picked the coffee shop at Ai’s suggestion but he really wasn’t a big coffee drinker.

 

“Hey Sousuke, there’s an arcade just down the street how about we go there instead?” 

 

“I bet I can still beat you at mortal kombat,” Sousuke smirked.

 

“You’re on!” Rin predictably rose to the challenge and they walked to the arcade discussing which game they would play and challenging each other. 

 

The arcade ended up being a good idea, they were finally able to spend some time together without feeling awkward around each other. The games were a good distraction and challenging each other kept them in the present, kept them from thinking too much about the past. It did nothing, however to help close the gap between them. 

 

-

 

Sousuke and Rin continued to spend time together like this, always choosing activities that didn’t require them to have deep, thoughtful talks. Whenever one of these ‘outings’ happened Ai would always nervously wait for the end of it, grill first Rin, whom he lived with and so would see as soon as the red head got home, and then Sousuke, whom he would typically meet at the gym a day or so later. 

 

He always asked the same questions, as innocently as he could manage, how did it go? What did you do? The answers were always the same. It was ok, nothing much. Occasionally Rin our Sousuke would have a funny story to share but it never went beyond that. Ai quickly realised that left alone, the two of them would never get anywhere. 

 

From the way they spoke about each other though Ai was sure that they still missed each other and wanted to repair their friendship. If only they would stop being so stubborn. 

 

After several such ‘outings’ in which Sousuke and Rin made absolutely no progress with each other and Ai wheedled what he could out of them Ai quickly realised that Sousuke had been in love with Rin, and was still in love with him. It didn’t take him much longer to figure out Rin might feel the same. Slowly Rin was starting to share more and more of his memories of Sousuke with Ai, memories he always spoke about with such fondness.

 

Strangely the realisation did not make him feel at all jealous, in fact it only made his heart ache more for the two of them and the fact they still seemed so distant.

 

If only they could at least be friends again, get along the same way they did in all those memories Rin would share with him. And if they grew closer and realised their feelings for each other so be it, Ai only wanted their happiness even if it cost his own.

 

It took Ai a little longer to realise his own feelings for Sousuke. It made sense though really, he’d become so hung up on Rin and Sousuke making up not only because Rin was his boyfriend and he loved him but also because Sousuke had become a big part of his life and he cared for him too.

 

The realisation however only bought Ai more anguish. What if he was just imagining his feelings for Sousuke? Creating a scenario for himself where they could all be happy. False feelings like that would only cause more pain later on, and besides he was sure Sousuke liked Rin not him, there was nothing Ai could do.

-


	3. Chapter 2

“You seem kinda down today, everything ok?” Sousuke frowned, looking down at Ai.

 

“Huh….oh no it’s nothing,” Ai lied, forcing a smile that only made his lie all the more obvious. Sousuke frowned, he knew Ai well enough by now to know when the other was faking a smile but he did not know how to draw the truth out of him. 

 

“Hey Sousuke are you able to swim at all?” he asked suddenly.

 

“I can, a little as long as it’s not for too long,” he replied, frowning for another reason now, Sousuke didn’t like to talk about swimming and truthfully he wasn’t sure he wanted to get into the pool again. 

 

“Then how about next time we go for a swim? Just a few laps that’s all, it’ll make a change from lifting weights all the time,” Ai wasn’t sure why he’d suggested it; after all he knew Sousuke’s feelings on the matter. But he wanted to swim; he wanted to swim with Sousuke even if it was just for a few minutes. Maybe then he would be able to figure out his own confused feelings. 

 

“Ok, just a few laps,” although he seemed reluctant, Sousuke agreed, the thought of being able to see Ai swim the only thing that persuade him. 

 

-

 

They went early, choosing a time when the pool would be quiet with fewer people around. When they arrived there were only a couple of lone swimmers which gave them most of the pool to themselves. The sight of the pool and the smell of chlorine in the air woke such strong feelings of nostalgia in Sousuke that for a moment he could only stare at the water, not daring to step closer. It was only Ai’s voice, who had already climbed into the pool and was now looking up at him expectantly, that drew him out of his trance.

 

“Let me watch you swim first…please,” he said as he stood at the edge of the pool, not ready to get in yet.

 

“Okay,” Ai agreed, after all this had been his idea he couldn’t very well refuse. So he swam a few laps, Sousuke walking along the edge of the pool with him shouting out encouragement, helping him adjust his form until he was swimming as he used to back in high school again.

 

Sousuke enjoyed watching Ai swim, it didn’t have the strength and beauty of Rin’s swimming but it had an appeal all of its own, an appeal that finally drew him into the water.

 

“You’re pretty good,” Sousuke commented as he slid into the water, taking up position in the lane next to Ai. Flustered Ai could only mumble a reply as he stared down at the water a cute dusting of pink over his cheeks, but Sousuke could tell he was pleased.

 

After that they swam several laps together, swimming side by side they naturally kept pace with each other. Both were swimming slower than they ordinarily would have, but they were no longer swimming competitively and beside it was nice just to take it easy. 

 

Soon Sousuke felt he had reached the limit of what his shoulder would allow him to do and they had to stop. It wasn’t that he’d pushed himself too hard, but the old injury ached anyway. They stood in the shallow end in the corner of the pool, Ai insisting Sousuke let him look at his shoulder before he got out.

 

“It doesn’t look swollen or anything. Sorry for making you come swimming with me…” Ai said dejectedly, taking the blame for Sousuke’s pain upon himself. 

 

“Its fine honest, it doesn’t really hurt. Besides swimming is good exercise for it anyway as long as I don’t overdo it,” he turned to Ai, offered him a reassuring smile. He didn’t blame Ai at all; in fact he was now glad he’d come and he had enjoyed getting in the pool again.

 

Ai still seemed to be beating himself up about it though, his head hung avoiding Sousuke’s gaze and whole expression glum.

 

“Ai,” he called softly, hooking his fingers under Ai’’s chin Sousuke gently lifted the other’s head making him look at him. 

 

‘It’s not your fault. Don’t worry. I’m fine. I love you.’ These thoughts filled Sousuke’s mind, jumbling about in his head so much he couldn’t voice any of them. 

All he’d intended to do was reassure Ai, cheer him up. But Ai’s expression right then looked so vulnerable and sad, as if it wasn’t just the current pain in Sousuke’s shoulder that troubled him. The water was dripping from his hair down his face, creating a trail to the corner of his mouth that Sousuke couldn’t look away from. He wanted to pull the other close, hold him tight and take care of him. So he kissed him.

 

The kiss only lasted a moment before Sousuke realised what he was doing and pulled away.

 

“Sorry,” he took a quick step back, his arms dropping to his sides as the water sloshed around them. Ai did nothing; he could only stare at Sousuke too shocked to move.

 

“Sorry…” Sousuke repeated softly, turning his back on Ai he climbed out of the pool and left.

 

There was only one thought that final sank into Ai’s mind, ‘so Sousuke does like me’.

 

-

 

“Rin, I love you,” Ai blurted out suddenly. They were both sat on the sofa, Rin’s arm draped loosely over Ai’s shoulders while Ai’s head rested on his chest. Ai could feel Rin’s ‘hum’ of reply rumble in his chest and he pressed closer.

 

“I love you too Ai,” Rin kissed the top of Ai’s head, absently rubbing his arm before giving the other a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining but you’re being particularly soppy today, what’s gotten into you?” Rin teased as he hugged Ai tighter, pulling him closer. It wasn’t just that Ai was being soppy but there was a certain glumness that had been hovering around Ai recently and Rin had no idea what was causing it. 

 

“Nothing, I just wanted to say it,” Ai smiled, wrapping his arms around Rin. The kiss had made things awkward, not only between him and Sousuke but between him and Rin too, although it had answered some questions he still couldn’t talk to Rin about it and now he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

“Hmm?” Rin didn’t seem convinced, and a sneaky smirk tugged at his lips.

 

“Oh is that all?” He hummed, his hand moving to Ai’s sides he began to tickle him mercilessly. Ai giggled, wriggling in Rin’s grasp trying now to escape.

 

“Don’t!” Ai laughed, trying to bat Rin’s hands away to no avail. The tickling lasted a few more moments until Rin finally stopped, pulling Ai into his lap.

 

“Seriously though, you know you can talk to me about anything right? No matter how dumb it is, I know something’s been bugging you lately,” Rin said, serious now. Ah so Rin had noticed, Ai felt his heart race feeling a mixture of both gratitude and guilt.

 

“I know,” he said, cupping Rin’s cheek he kissed the other.

 

“I’ll explain later ok,” he promised, he couldn’t tell Rin, at least not just yet. But soon, soon this would all be over one way or another. 

 

“Good,” Rin replied, stealing another kiss.

 

“Now tell me, how much can you lift? You haven’t been talking about your weight training at all lately, think you can pick me up yet?”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to pick you up,” Ai laughed.

 

“Are you calling me fat?!” Rin huffed indignantly and then the tickling started again, Rin pinning Ai down on the sofa beneath him so there was no escape.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Ai laughed.

 

“You better be,” the tickling stopped, and Rin pressed a quick kiss to Ai’s temple before moving to his lips again. The two of them slept on the sofa that night, wrapped in each other’s arms, too comfortable to move to the bed.

 

-

 

“I might be moving,” was one of the first things Sousuke said to Rin when they next met up. The look of hurt and betrayal that flashed across Rin’s face then almost made him reconsider, but no, Sousuke knew he had to leave.

 

“There’s a new position opening up, it’s a great opportunity,” the lines were mechanical and rehearsed and a total lie. There was no new position, but the company he worked for did have a lot of offices all over the country so he’d applied for a transfer.

 

“Oh…congratulations then I guess,” Rin mumbled, not sounding at all pleased or happy for Sousuke. He was angry, upset and Sousuke didn’t blame him. If Rin ever found out the truth he would be even more hurt, it was probably the only reason Ai hadn’t told Rin about the kiss yet. Well now neither of them would have to worry about him.

 

“So where is it?”

 

“Well…it’s still in the works at the moment so the details are a bit sketchy, it could be anywhere,” Sousuke replied, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of the lie. He’d applied for a transfer as far away as possible but there was still no official word of where they were going to send him.

 

“Well maybe you’ll be close enough to visit?” Rin said hopefully.

 

“Yeah…maybe.”

 

“And we’ll still be able to e-mail each other and stuff,” Rin was trying to see the bright side, trying to think of ways they could still keep in touch and Sousuke felt awful.

 

“Yeah..we’ll keep in touch,” he replied, hardly believing the words himself.

 

-

 

“What, Sousuke’s leaving?!” Ai yelled, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Yeah, he told me earlier. Did he mention anything to you?”

 

“No…I haven’t seen him at the gym much lately,” Ai mumbled, his voice small and sad. Rin pulled him close, hugging him for his own comfort as much as Ai. They were both shocked at Sousuke’s departure, and they were both going to miss him. 

 

“So where is he going?” Ai asked, his voice muffled slightly by Rin’s shirt. 

 

“Not sure yet, they’re still figuring stuff out but it’s a great opportunity apparently,” Rin grumbled sulkily. 

 

-

 

“Rin, do you think it’s possible to love more than one person?” Ai asked out of the blue, it was a few days after Rin had told him about Sousuke moving and Ai knew what he had to do. He didn’t look at Rin as he spoke staring off into the distance instead pensive and serious. Rin rarely saw Ai like this so he knew he couldn’t take the question lightly.

 

“What do you mean exactly?” He asked, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

 

“Do you mean how I love you and Gou and my parents and…” 

 

“No not like that,” Ai smiled, interrupting Rin before the other had the chance to make himself breathless listing all the people he loved. 

 

“I mean, do you think it’s possible for someone to love more than one person romantically. Like if I was in love with you and another person, and you were in love with me and someone else.” 

 

“Wouldn’t that be cheating?” Rin mused, still not sure what Ai was getting at exactly though his heart was starting to beat a little faster. Had Ai found someone else and wanted to leave him?

 

“No, not if everyone involved knew and were happy with it. And say, the three of them all loved each other anyway. Do you think that could work?”

 

“Ai if this is your way of asking for a three way you only need to-oww,” Ai had smacked Rin with a cushion at that and was now holding said cushion above his head threateningly, ready with another blow should Rin carry on with that though. 

 

“Ok ok sorry, I’ll be serious,” Rin said sheepishly, though he could help but laugh. Ai was glaring at him, a hint of a pout on his lips. Clearing his throat with a little cough Rin straightened up while Ai stared at expectantly, hugging the cushion just in case he needed it again. 

 

“Hmmm. I guess it could work if everyone was in love with each other and agreed on it. Of course it depends on the person; some people don’t like sharing or want to be the only one for the person they like.”

 

“Do you think you could share?” Ai asked, looking at Rin with a small teasing smile.

 

“No way, I’m not sharing you with anyone!” He laughed, cling to Ai tightly. Ai laughed, indulging him for a moment before pushing him away.

 

“But what if it was someone else you really really liked, someone special?”

 

“Hmmm…I dunno,” Rin murmured, reaching for Ai again only to have his hand swatted away.

 

“Rin, how do you feel about Sousuke?” That question froze him, and for a moment he could only stare at Ai blankly.

 

“Haruka wasn’t you’re first love right?” Ai smiled knowingly and Rin could feel himself blushing. Sousuke was special of course, he’d known Sousuke since he was a child. Having Sousuke disappear like that without telling him had hurt a lot too and then when he found him again he’d been so excited and nervous.

 

“Well…..maybe…” he mumbled, avoiding looking at Ai.

 

“I think I might like Sousuke too,” Ai said, and for a second time Rin was stunned into silence, almost falling of the sofa in surprise.

 

“He kissed me once you know…it was nice, and from the way he talks about you I’m pretty sure he still loves you.”

 

“He did what!” Rin yelled, focusing on Ai’s confession and ignoring what he’d said about Sousuke’s feelings for him for now.

 

“It was just a little kiss, and he seemed so sad after. I think that’s why he’s avoiding me.” Moving over to Rin, Ai kissed his pouting boyfriend, resting his forehead against the red heads.

 

“Are you jealous you didn’t get a kiss too? You’ll just have to make do with this indirect kiss for now,” he teased, kissing Rin again.

 

“Shut up you jerk,” Rin grumbled, pushing Ai away though he was smiling now.

 

“So if we both like Sousuke we really can’t let him leave right?” Ai prodded, looking over at Rin.

 

“I guess you’re right, he owes me a damn good explanation anyway,” Rin huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. They were not about to let Sousuke escape so easily.

 

-

 

Getting Sousuke to comply with their plan proved harder than they thought, he was still ignoring Ai’s calls and whenever Rin tried to arrange something he was always ‘busy’. Neither of them were about to give up though and finally, thanks mainly to Rin’s persistence, Sousuke agreed to come over to their apartment for some ‘goodbye’ drinks.

 

It was with some apprehension that Sousuke approached the door, sure that this was going to be one painfully awkward night. After all he still hadn’t spoken to Ai so he wasn’t sure how the other would react. And then there was the possibility that Ai had already told Rin and Rin was going punching him as soon as he opened the door. Sousuke was prepared for that too.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, it was now or never, Sousuke knocked the door. He was surprised to find Ai answering.

 

“Hey Sousuke, long time no see,” he smiled, no hint of anger or awkwardness. Maybe he was just a good actor. For a moment Sousuke couldn’t move, he could only stare at Ai dumbly that stolen kiss replying in his head. If he focused he could still taste the chlorine from Ai’s lips.

 

“Don’t just stand there, come in,” the hand that grabbed his wrist was like an electric shock, zapping him out of his thoughts in an instant. Startled he yanked his wrist away, the sudden movement causing Ai to stumble and almost fall into him. But Ai managed to catch himself at the last moment, and smiled sheepishly up at the other. 

 

“Sorry…” Sousuke muttered again, looking away. He still couldn’t meet Ai’s eyes, and all he could do was apologise to him. 

 

“Its fine,” Ai still seemed his gentle, cheerful self and it wasn’t fair. If only Ai would hate him, it would make things so much easier.

 

Stepping aside Ai led the way into the apartment, Sousuke following with reluctant, heavy steps.

 

“Rin’s just popped out to the shops, he’ll be back soon,” Ai said, and Sousuke froze suddenly tempted to run out of the apartment and never look back. He was alone, with Ai.

 

“Is that for us?” Once again Ai’s voice drew him back and he was reminded of the expensive bottle of saké he held in his hand.

 

“Oh…yeah,” he held the bottle out to Ai, who took it with a small ‘thank you’.

 

“Shall we have a taste now? I don’t think Rin will mind us starting without him,” without waiting for an answer Ai walking into the small kitchen, popping the bottle open then getting some glasses. Sousuke could only sink onto the sofa, feeling as if he were truly doomed.

 

Ai returned with two glasses, already filled. He handed one to Sousuke before sitting down on the sofa next to him, far too close for the dark haired males comfort.

 

“Kanpai!” Ai cheerfully clinked his glass against Sousuke before taking a sip.

 

“Hmm, not bad,” Ai said, trying to hide his grimace and for the first time in what felt like a while Sousuke felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

 

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it,” he said, finally able to say something normally to the other boy. Before he had too much time to think about it Sousuke bought his own glass to his lips, drinking the contents id he small glass in one big gulp without even flinching.

 

“Ah, you can drink that much?!”

 

“I’ve acquired a taste for it,” Sousuke replied grimly, he really had no choice with his work. Part of his job was to entertain clients and that inevitably meant going out drinking.

 

Ai smiled, bravely taking another sip he made no effort to hide his grimace this time and Sousuke finally allowed himself to laugh.

 

“Well I guess I’ll get used to it eventually,” Ai mused, setting his glass down on the coffee table giving up for now.

 

“Drinking isn’t really all it’s cracked up to be, you aren’t missing much,” Sousuke tried to console Ai.

 

“Mmm,” Ai hummed softly, staring at his glass for a moment before turning his piercing blue gaze to Sousuke.

 

“I’ve missed you, are you still working your shoulder properly?” He asked softly, and Sousuke felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. He looked away again, unable to meet those eyes.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Ai said, moving closer. Sousuke could hear him sliding along the sofa, hear the shuffling of his clothes, feel his warmth pressed gently against him and the tickle of his breath against his neck. Ai was far too close! Why was he so close? Sousuke was starting to panic. 

 

“Sousuke look at me,” Ai pleaded in a small, gentle voice Sousuke could not refuse. 

“I’m not mad you know. I don’t mind,” Ai was smiling gently, trying to reassure Sousuke, they both knew what Ai was talking about, that this wasn’t just about Sousuke ignoring him. Sousuke could feel his heart racing. He wanted to run, he needed to get away but Ai’s eyes had him frozen in place.

 

“Sousuke, do you love me?”

 

Sousuke couldn’t speak, his mouth hung open uselessly and he could only nod his eyes locked with Ai’s.

 

“And do you still love Rin?”

 

Sousuke’s eyes widened at that question. He hadn’t thought about his love for Rin in a long time, or at least he’d tried. He’d buried it down as far as he could when he ran away for the first time, and now that he was trying to bury his love for Ai with it they were both trying to break free. He nodded.

 

“Then there’s one thing I need you to do, so I can be sure,” Ai moved closer, “kiss me again?”

 

That had not been what Sousuke was expecting. Was Ai messing with him? Trying to torment him? But no, Sousuke knew Ai would never do something so cruel. His eyes were too honest.

 

“Okay…” he whispered, pausing for a moment before he leaned forward slowly giving Ai a chance to back out if he wanted to. Ai didn’t move, he simply closed his eyes and leaned forward closing the distance between them.

 

Ai’s lips didn’t taste of the pool this time, instead he could feel just how soft they were. He could feel them moving gently against his own, and then he could taste the burn of the saké they’d drunk earlier. 

 

The kiss was slow and sensual , neither of them daring to touch each other at first. But then Ai made the first move, his hands moving to Sousuke’s shoulders, gently pushing Sousuke back Ai moved forward with him, still kissing him, as he climbed into Sousuke’s lap straddling his waist. The new position forced Sousuke to wrap his arms around Ai’s wasit, his hands pressed against Ai’s back as Ai’s hand’s moved to Sousuke’s face, cupping his cheeks.

 

The kiss didn’t last much longer after that, Ai slowly pulling away, placing one last peck against Sousuke’s lips before breaking the kiss completely.

 

“Hmm, just as I thought,” he said to himself, giving a rather dazed Sousuke no hint at all as to what he was thinking or what was going on. Then he heard a door slam open.

 

“Are you two done now?” Rin grumbled, the scowl evident in his voice. Had Ai not been on his lap Sousuke would have likely jumped up and ran out of the apartment right then, never mind his shoes which were currently by the door. Instead he tensed, his grip around Ai’s waist tightening as he slowly looked over his shoulder half expecting Rin to come running over and clobber him. 

 

“Rin! Perfect timing,” far from being surprised or upset at Rin catching them Ai seemed pleased, as if he’d been waiting for the read head.

 

Rin stalked over to them, slumping down on to the sofa as Ai slowly climbed off Sousuke’s lap and went to perch on one of the arm chairs.

 

“What…?” Sousuke looked at Rin, who looked more jealous than angry, and then at Ai, who was still smiling knowingly.

 

“Well did you figure it out?” Rin asked, and Ai nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

Rin turned his attention to Sousuke then, hard red eyes narrowed at his friend.

 

“Sousuke I think you owe me an explanation, and not about the kiss I knew Ai was planning that,” he said dismissively before Sousuke could even protest.

 

“Why did you disappear? Please tell me,” Rin’s expression softened then, and in Rin’s eyes Sousuke could see the pain his unexplained disappearance and subsequent silence had caused.

 

“I’m sorry Rin,” Sousuke bit his lip, feeling anger at himself and his own foolishness well up inside of him. He could feel his throat tightening, still reluctant to tell Rin. Afraid. 

 

“Go on Sousuke, it’s ok,” Ai’s voice gently floated over to him, encouraging him. Rin said nothing more, he was quiet, patiently waiting for Sousuke to gather up the courage to speak. 

 

“Okay,” Sousuke sighed, taking a deep breath he finally told Rin about his shoulder. How he’d injured it, how it had ended his swimming career and the reason he’d left.

 

“When I learned I wouldn’t be able to swim with you anymore I didn’t know what to do. I was so afraid you’d pity me or leave me behind, you were already leaving me for that Haruka kid, there’s was no way I could compete with him with this shoulder….I just gave up without even trying,” Sousuke’s shoulders slumped, the weight of hiding that secret from his best friend finally lifted.

 

It felt good, and yet he could see the pain his revelation was causing Rin and now he had another reason to feel awful. 

 

“Sousuke, I’m sorry,” Rin knew his actions as a child had been rather selfish. He’d left his original club to Join Haruka’s without a second thought for his previous teammates, or for Sousuke. Then he’d just assumed they would understand; that they would be happy for him.

 

“When you left without telling me I thought you didn’t care. That you didn’t consider me your friend anymore, I never considered you might be struggling with something like that. And when things didn’t go as I planned in Australia I came back so full of anger I didn’t even think about you…I didn’t try to find you…”

 

Souuske could sense another apology coming from Rin so before the other could voice it he rested a hand on Rin’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Don’t apologise Rin. It wasn’t all your fault, we were both pretty stupid, selfish kids,” he said with a wry grin. They’d both been foolish, and it wasn’t fair for either of them to accept responsibility for the others actions. Now they could only accept their past and move forward.

 

“I’m sorry Rin, I really should have told you back then, I should have trusted you better.”

 

They smiled at each other, then laughed. Now that everything was out in the open things didn’t seemed quite as awkward and wrong. They could finally relax.

But then a soft sniffle from across the room distracted them. Ai was crying.

 

“You idiots….you are both….a pair of absolute idiots,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He was still smiling though, looking both happy and relieved.

 

They looked at Ai, then stared at each other guiltily as they realised Ai had been carrying the burden of their fallout all along, all alone. 

 

“Ai hey don’t cry,” Rin quickly moved to the others side, Sousuke following automatically. They moved over to the arm chair, Rin taking the left side and Sousuke the right they perched on the arm of the chair, hugging Ai from the side and kissing the tears from his cheeks.

 

Sousuke hardly thought about what he was doing, hugging and kissing Ai in front of Rin, he moved automatically and neither Rin nor Ai tried to stop him.

 

Laughing through his tears Ai’s hands rested on their arms, holding them close.

 

“I’m sorry Ai.”

 

“I’m sorry we worried you.”

 

“I’m sorry we made you cry.”

 

They whispered sweet apologies, which only made Ai laugh again.

 

“Idiots,” Ai repeated. Only when he stopped crying did they let him go.

 

“Are you ok now?” Rin asked, ruffling Ai’s hair playfully.

 

“I’m fine,” he smiled, “So is everything sorted now?”

 

“Well, there is one more thing…” Rin looked a little sullen now, and Sousuke realised he was definitely pouting.

 

“Ai got two kisses from Sousuke and I still haven even got one, it’s not fair!” He grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout firmly fixed in place.

 

Sousuke laughed, even Ai had to stifle a giggle behind his hand.

 

“You’re still such a brat,” Sousuke teased, his hand caught the back of Rin’s head and he pulled the other closer, leaning over Ai’s head so he could kiss Rin.

 

Ai sank into the arm chair, curling up into a tight ball as he looked up with a grin at the pair of them kissing above him. It was quite a nice view. 

 

Now with a little more room Sousuke could lean in close, deepening the kiss with Rin which caused the other to go red with embarrassment. Rin didn’t try to escape though, returning the kiss with as much fervour as Sousuke was giving him.

 

They were both left pretty breathless and red by the end of it, while Ai was doing a very poor job of hiding his glee as well as the mobile phone he’d just been using to sneak pictures of them.

 

“Hey, send me some of those later will you?” Sousuke asked, a pleased smirk on his lips.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Rin, much redder than Sousuke tried to snatch the phone from Ai but the silver haired boy had already jumped to his feet and was quickly making his escape.

 

“Ai get back here!” Rin chased after Ai, while Sousuke followed close behind trying to stop Rin. 

 

“Anyway you two have a lot to catch up on so I'm going to stay over Momo's tonight. Don't worry I'll be back to cook you both breakfast tomorrow morning,” Ai said cheerfully as he quickly slipped his feet into his shoes.

 

“Huh? Both of us?” Sousuke looked suddenly nervous and even Rin had frozen mid step, reconciling with Rin was one thing. But spending the whole night with him, alone, so soon after was quite another.

 

“I'll be taking these so you can't escape,” before either of them could stop him Ai had picked up Sousuke's shoes and ran out the door.

 

“Bye bye!” he yelled as the door shut behind him.

 

“Did he just....?” Sousuke stared at the empty space his shoes had been occupying. They were really gone.

 

“Yeah, don't even try to fight it,” Rin sighed. He knew by now not to argue with Ai on some things and Sousuke would soon learn.

 

“Anyway, how about we start with a drink? I want to try that sake,” Rin offered with an awkward smile, just as nervous about spending the night alone with Sousuke.

 

“Yeah, I think that would be a good start,” Sousuke replied with a nervous chuckle of his own. It was going to be a long night, but one they were sure would be worth it.

-


	4. Epilogue and pancakes

“Why are you sleeping on the sofa?” Sousuke woke the next day with Ai hovering over him, a slight frown on his face. Groaning Sousuke slowly sat up, clutching his head which still felt a little fuzzy from all the alcohol. They’d finished off the whole bottle last night. 

 

“Rin said something about it not being right if we shared a bed without you or something…” Sousuke muttered, trying to remember exactly what it was Rin had said. His head was still a little fuzzy and Rin had been crying at the time, Rin was apparently a weepy drunk. 

 

“Oh…well I guess that's ok,” Ai was blushing, looking a little pleased now though he was trying to hide it. 

 

“Anyway, how do pancakes sound for breakfast?” he asked brightly, quickly changing the subject. 

 

“Sounds great,” Sousuke replied, stifling a yawn. 

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” he added as he got to his feet, Ai replied with a quick nod before hurrying into the kitchen. After freshening up Sousuke went to the kitchen, taking a seat at the small kitchen table after Ai had refused his help. 

 

“It’s fine I can manage,” Ai said brightly. 

 

The sound of voices and the smell of food eventually roused Rin, who infuriatingly didn’t seem at all the worse for wear after their night of drinking. He walked up to Ai, hugging him from behind as Ai busied himself at the stove. 

 

“Morning,” he mumbled into Ai’s neck, giving his neck a gentle kiss which tickled Ai making him giggle. 

 

“Rin sit down or you’ll get yourself burnt,” Ai chided. Rin happily ignored him. 

 

“You look tired, did you sleep at all last night?” Rin hugged Ai a little tighter, and Sousuke smiled at the exchange. They really were quite an adorable sight. 

 

“Well you know how excitable Momo gets…” Ai laughed, trailing off without really answering Rin’s question. 

 

“Let me cook,” Rin cajoled, nuzzling Ai’s neck again. 

 

“No way, you’ll burn the pancakes!” Ai replied stubbornly. 

 

“Hey I’m not that bad a cook!” Rin defended himself with a scowl, still not letting go of Ai. 

 

Sousuke’s laugh interrupted them, they both looked over at the other sheepishly Rin finally releasing his grip on Ai. 

 

“Let me cook, you two sit down,” he offered, Ai was about to refuse again but Rin grabbed he silver haired boys arm before he could speak and dragged him away from the stove. 

 

“Okay, thank you Sousuke,” Rin chirped, placing a quick kiss against the others cheek as he walked passed him. 

 

Rin and Ai now sat at the little table, watching Sousuke with warm, gentle smiles on their faces as he finished off the pancakes and dished them up. The were both happy to have him there, and suddenly it seemed as if Sousuke had always been with them, he fitted in so perfectly. 

 

“Here,” Sousuke placed a plate of pancakes down in front of Rin and Ai, both of them looking at the plates and breaking out in identical peals of laughter. 

 

“What?” Sousuke ears were turning a brilliant shade of red now and he quickly turned his back on them to grab his own plate. 

 

“Nice touch Sousuke,” Rin chuckled, pointing at the heart Sousuke had drawn on top of both his and Ai’s pancakes in syrup. 

 

“Shut up,” Sousuke muttered under his breath, his face going a shade redder. He returned to the table with his plate and only then did hey all realise the problem they had. 

 

Rin and Ai had only ever needed two chairs for their little kitchen table. It was only ever the two of them. But now they had Sousuke, where was he going to sit? 

 

“You can sit on my lap!” Ai said, patting his knee. 

 

“Uh Ai…I think I would crush you,” Sousuke replied nervously, Ai pouted. 

 

“Well you could sit on my lap?” Rin smirked, Sousuke looked equally as sceptical. Rin scowled. 

 

“I can take it!” Sousuke decided to ignore that remark. 

 

“Ok, then I’ll sit on Sousuke’s lap!” Ai jumped to his feet, making Sousuke sit in the chair he’d just vacated before plopping himself down on the others lap. 

 

“As nice as this is it kinda makes it awkward to eat,” Sousuke grumbled, his embarrassment at having Ai on his lap fueling his complaint more than the inconvenience it caused. 

 

“That’s ok, I’ll feed you. Say aaah,” Ai cut up some of Sousuke’s pancakes, holding out the fork towards him Sousuke had no choice. He ate the pancakes, a small, pleased smile creeping onto his lips.

 

“Hey that’s not fair, feed me too!” Rin shouted, but before Ai could respond Sousuke had picked up a forkful of the pancakes and held it out to Rin. 

 

Rin looked at the fork for a moment before shrugging and eating the offered mouthful. 

 

“Thank you Sousuke,” he smiled, licking his lips slowly before blowing a little kiss to the other. 

 

“Hey Ai, you need to eat too!” Rin added, gathering a forkful of pancake onto his own fork he held it out to Ai, who ate it without a word. 

 

They finished off their breakfast like that, feeding each other and laughing. It was certainly an odd way to eat breakfast, but it would certainly be a memorable first breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done. This ended up being a lot longer than I intended. Also I apologise for any mistakes, I forgot to run a spell check orz


End file.
